


The 14th Clan- Lexa and Lincoln

by braincells



Series: The 14th Clan Illustrations [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: An illustration for Chapter 3, Trinity





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The 14th Clan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885148) by [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/pseuds/theoriginalwhatsubtext). 



> "Lincoln stood guard as his mother demanded. Lexa would never have thought it possible to be in a room full of people and feel so isolated. All she wanted to do now was retire to Lincoln’s room above the bar."
> 
> I imagined the moment she laid eyes on Clarke for the first time, with her Stepbrother hovering over her.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/32096312413/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
